Golf club heads may be designed to provide greater forgiveness on off-center hits by adjusting the center of gravity (CG) and/or the moment of inertia (MOI) of the golf club heads. For example, one or more apertures may be formed on the top wall portion (e.g., the crown) of a golf club head to reduce weight from the top wall portion. Alternatively, one or more thin sections may be formed on the top wall portion to reduce the weight of the top wall portion. However, the size and/or the location of the aperture(s) or the thin section(s) may affect structural integrity, durability, vibrational feedback, and/or acoustical feedback of a golf club head in response to impact on the face portion (e.g., striking face) of the golf club head.